The Way to Set Free the Sorrows of my Heart
by green haired elf
Summary: Ever since Kaoru found out the story behind Kenshin's scar she can't get it off her mind. Now she struggles to let go of the pain she feels knowing she can't change Kenshin's past and that she cannot erase Kenshin's memory either. Kaoru.. R and R
1. Default Chapter

It was a warm summer night and even though I knew that I should be sleeping peacefully I couldn't. The same thought, the same deep and sorrowful feeling was felt in the pit of stomach. And there it seemed to linger.  
  
I have had this thought on my mind ever since I found out the story behind Kenshin's scar. How could I ever leave such a memory, such an impact? Tomo will always be with him and I know I could never compare. Even if I could, I would never ever try.  
  
Through the wall I could feel the pleasant warm of the rising sun's rays. I decided to get up because breakfast needed to be prepared. I pulled the sheets back and sat up. I could feel the weight of the hair as it fell along my back. I slowly got up. I went in to the bathroom and rinsed my face with cold water. It felt like ice against my skin and started to numb my fingers. If I didn't get over what I was thinking about all last night I knew it was going to be a long, long day. With that said, I headed out of the bathroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
  
As I was passing through the corridor, I paused as I walked passed Kenshin's room. All was silent. I moved on afraid that he would stir and I would have to face him. And yet it hurt to think that I was afraid to face him and that I would have to wait any longer to see his friendly face and smile. Before I moved too far three words parted my lips, which in one way I hoped was heard and in the other that I was the only one who acknowledged them. I could feel the way my face became flushed a little. One day I would be able to say those words to him face to face. But that day, sadly, was not today. For today was a day in which I would keep to myself, and inside my mind I played the scene of which I dreamed over and over again as I started breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is my first chapter, and I know it is short but the others will be longer. My plot will also strengthen as they come.  
~ green haired elf 


	2. Now it is Beginning

Kaoru tried to avoid conversation for the day, but was also trying to act completely and totally normal. The only thing she could think was to practice her skills in the far side of the dojo. She wanted to be away from everyone, especially Kenshin. She hadn't noticed any concern from anyone during breakfast and was sure she was in the clear. All she needed was a few hours to clear all of the night's thoughts from her head.  
  
As Kaoru began her practice, Kenshin sat around the corner just listening and thinking to himself. As he was sitting up awake this morning he had heard what Kaoru had said as she walked by, yet he still didn't fully absorb it. He had never expected to hear that from her even though he wished she would. He was still a little shocked, but now was becoming flushed just thinking about it. He could see the way her soft lips moved as she spoke and how her deep, dark eyes looked at his door not knowing he was awake to hear her. He imagined that she blushed as she walked away. A smile parted from his lips as he looked around the corner to watch Kaoru gracefulness without being noticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feeling refreshed, a few hours later, Kaoru decided to ask Kenshin to walk with her to the town. As she walked through the dojo looking for him, Sano appeared. "Sanosuke, where is Kenshin," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well, I think he just left to go get the food for tonight's dinner, why," he responded. Kaoru just said no reason and walked on. Feeling a little down because she lost the opportunity to talk to Kenshin she went outside to look at the soon to bloom cherry blossom trees. The memory of her and Kenshin's meeting before he left for Kyoto immediately came to mind. Then remembering what Megumi had said to Kaoru about that soon warmed her heart again. In the back of her mind she knew that Kenshin cared for her and at that moment the memory of even hearing Tomo's name had been totally forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, after dinner Sano and Yahiko left to go and visit Miss Megumi. Kaoru felt a little uneasy with being left alone with Kenshin. The biggest reason was because she wouldn't know what to talk about. She decided that she had to face her fears sooner or later, so started to approach Kenshin. Kenshin turned around and smiled at her and she smiled back. Before a single word could have been spoken Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru, giving her a gentle squeeze. He then let her go and as she looked up at him, Kenshin's lips met hers and at that moment heart melted.  
  
Kenshin then pulled away and said, "I am going to go to bed, good night Miss Kaoru." He then turned and walked away leaving her absolutely stunned. 


End file.
